peerless_martial_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Ji Chang
Ji Chang (Chinese: 姬殇; Pinyin: Jī shāng) was a recurring character in Peerless Martial God. Notably he held the positions of young master of the Ji Clan, student of Champion University where he ranked first on the Celestial Ranking List, leader of the Ji Chang's Club and Champion of the Holy City. History Heavenly Grace Ancient Tree As the number one student on the higher ranking list at Champion University, as with most of the previous highest rankers at the university, Ji Chang was seldom found on university grounds and instead was often traveling in order to increase his experiences and build strength. One such trip took him to the Godly Wood Clan, where students getting ready to be take to become a champion would often visit in order to get a Heavenly Grace Ancient Tree, which would help him not only increase his strength, but would aide him in breaking through to become a Great Emperor. It was here that Ji Chang met Lin Feng for the first time, briefly, who was there to get a tree in order to save Wu Tian Jian. Warring in the Celestial Country Ji Chang seeking more experience, went to the Celestial Country as part of the forces of the Nine Clouds Continent (Great World), representing Champion University. There he would go up against the forces of Hell, though would return in time for his exam to become a champion in the Holy City. Champion's Celebratory Banquet With Ji Chang's Champion status, all but announced, the Ji Clan threw a celebratory dinner in his honor. They invited all of the young celebrities from in and around the Holy City with the intention of lifting a cup in Ji Chang's honor and marking a rise in the status of the Ji Clan. However at the banquet, the Ji Clan was actually mocked by the guests of the Prince of Hell, Jun Mo Xi as well as the World Clan's Lang Ye. This actually resulted in Ji Chang's younger brother, Ji Wuyou being humiliated by both Aoxu and Jian Mang, before all five left. Champion University's Champion Ceremony After the events of Tiantai versus the Moon Group, the Moon Group, the Medium-Level Emperor division of Ji Chang's Club at Champion University had thoroughly suppressed Tiantai. However at the Champion Ceremony, Tiantai, led by Lin Feng has been crippling members of Ji Chang's Club and crippling their other enemies. After some discussion with one of the Ancestor's of the University, Lin Feng, who was still a Mid-Level Emperor, thought Ji Chang to a standstill and suddenly Tiantai was on the same level as Ji Chang's Club. Pathfinder Day of the Imperial Ranking List Ji Chang now considered Lin Feng a rival and the last thing he told Lin Feng at his Champion Ceremony was that he would settle scores with Lin Feng on the Pathfinder Day of the Imperial Ranking List. Within the first round, he tried to do exactly that during his go, however it was when Lin Feng took on the first round that Ji Chang himself had to step down, giving the crowd the impression that his dao could perceptibly be weaker than Lin Feng's. Something they had all thought preposterous prior to the round given that Lin Feng was only a Mid-Level Emperor while Ji Chang was a High-Level Emperor. During the third round, Ji Chang fought and lost against Ying Cheng and Chu Chun Qiu, but beat Xue Zhen Feng and Dou Zhan Seng. However the crescendo was that he would eventually only manage to get a draw against Lin Feng, which was judged as a loss, despite the best efforts of Pei Dong Lai. Ji Chang would once again leave after a bout with Lin Feng, in disgrace. Qi Tian Holy Town Ji Chang, along with the other strong cultivators from Champion University, were summoned to go to Qi Tian Holy Town to represent the Tianci Dynasty and help protect Piao Xue's life, however Ji Chang decided that he would instead follow the contingent made up of the Qin Dynasty. Upon seeing Lin Feng, he instantly wanted to fight, but held himself back and upon news of Lin Feng's death, actually lamented it, wishing that he could've been the one to take Lin Feng's life. However the news was premature and Lin Feng popped up once more. However Ji Chang had missed his chance to fight Lin Feng within the sealed ancient ruins and upon Lin Feng coming out, he was beset by Snow Clan. With a Saint from the Snow Clan adamant to take Lin Feng's life and eventually giving Shi Jue Lao Xian some face, Ji Chang, along with seven other geniuses that were in Qi Tian Holy Town, would take on Lin Feng, eight-against-one. Ji Chang managed to walk away as one of the four survivors that included Lin Feng. Though with Lin Feng seriously injured, people suspected that he would soon die, Ji Chang would once more leave the scene in disgrace. Breaking Through Strong cultivators had been getting slayed throughout the Holy City, so it wasn't too much of a surprise when some of the cultivators of the Ji Clan began being murdered. However one day, a strong sword cultivator appeared within a Ji Clan operated restaurant and demanded that Ji Chang come and fight him. Though the Ji Clan sent out strong cultivators, Ji Chang actually turned up himself. However, to the surprise of everyone, he'd clearly just broken through to become a Great Emperor. Though this was his first fight as a Great Emperor, his opponent was only a High-Level Emperor. The two battled and the battle was spectacular, however eventually Ji Chang would lose his life and his opponent would reveal his face, only to be Lin Feng. Progression and Abilities Cultivation Path * Ji Chang follows the path of Destruction Techniques * Nine Cyan Dragons Technique * Cyan Dragon Mysterious Technique ** A technique that allows the cultivator to channel the strength of a Cyan Dragon to temporarily raise up a cultivation level. Quotes * It’s my first battle since I’ve become a great emperor. Even though I’m not familiar with the strength of the Di Qi layer, I should still be stronger than you. But you are stronger, that’s impressive! But unfortunately, today you’re going to die. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ji Clan Category:Champion University Category:Ji Chang's Club Category:Pathfinder Day of the Imperial Ranking List Category:Expedition to the Holy Place Category:Battle of the Ice World